


Pole Dance Class

by OnARomanHoliday



Series: Human Teen Wolf [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Class room sex, F/M, Pole Dancing, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, au everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnARomanHoliday/pseuds/OnARomanHoliday
Summary: Scott goes to do a favour for Stiles. Strangely by the end of it, he felts like he owns Stiles one. Scott, Malia and pole dance what could go wrong? ScottxMalia





	Pole Dance Class

 

It was raining outside. It had been raining for almost five hours now. Scott watched it through the window of his shared apartment. He wondered about his day. He studied a little bit for the upcoming exam and skyped with his mom. She was super excite about her vacation with her new boyfriend in Spain. It was years since she could afford to go anywhere and now when it was finally her she was getting emotional about it checking if everything would be okay without her.

It made him feel very happy for her if anyone deserved it, it was his always caring and working nurse mom.

His phone kept on buzzing with new notifications. His best friend and mom said he was a masochist for following his ex’s insta account getting new pictures of her in new places and with new people. He knew it was ridiculous. They broke up two months ago since she decided to move to Japan for a year. They broke it off on mutual grounds that long distance would be too hard for them. He could tell that unlike him she was having a great time. He shouldn’t be envy and he wasn’t, but it hurt that he couldn’t move on too. Gosh, when did he got so depressing?

‘Crap, crap, crap, crap!’ called Stiles, his best friend and roommate as he came crashing into their apartment with three ties he probably had to borrow from their next door neighbour.

Scott looked up from the widow, ‘You okay?’

Stiles was a bit freaked out about tonight’s dinner with his girlfriend’s parents. He has been in love with the girl since middle school, and just a couple of months (88 days not that Stiles was counting or anything) she finally decided to give it a try which made Stiles mostly on top of the world until she announced their dinner with her parents. It was weird that it freaked him out so much.

‘No, I am not I’m completely forgot I scheduled a job today, and I have to go to that dinner,’ said Stiles all frustrated almost shouting at Scott.

The other boy raised his brows, ‘Can’t you reschedule?’

‘I already rescheduled twice because I wanted to be with Lydia...gosh, man, can you help me out, please?’ asked Stiles desperate.

Stiles had a small gig in making videos in the nearby dance studio for the classes and advertisement.

‘Dude, I’m not sure.’

‘It’s fine. You will just tape everything and I will later edit it when I come home. It will be okay, just make sure your hands are not shaking and you have enough content.’

Scott shook his head, ‘Dude.’

‘Scott, please,’ his friend came almost in front of his face looking like a kid puppy, ‘I just need you to do help me out. Just get everything they tell you on camera. I swear it will be simply. It’s kind of cool. They are really great dancers.’

Scott kept on shaking his head.

No way, he was going outside in this rain and spend his Saturday on taping some dancers. No way.

_I am staying home._

* * *

Scott maneuvered the now broken umbrella as he stepped into the dance studio three streets from their apartment. He still couldn’t believe he agreed to it, but then again Stiles could be seriously convincing at times. He was his personal little devil.

He hoped the content of the bag wasn’t wet because the camera Stiles’s dad bought him for his birthday wasn’t cheap. He walked to the woman in the reception. An old lady pointed him to one of the class rooms, but it was locked so he had to sit down and wait. He came a few minutes earlier.

Before he came he went over some of the videos Stiles made for the studio. They were really good, and the dancers were amazing. He recognized one girl Heather as Stiles’s friend from childhood. They went to her birthday party a couple of times.

A couple of minutes later a girl with soaked wet jacket and hair sticking to her head stormed toward him like a hurricane or some goddess of havoc looking like she wanted to kill someone, ‘You’re buddy Scott, Stiles send you?’ she asked him without a hello.

He didn’t blame her really, he would be mad too if he was soaked wet like that.

‘Yeah, Stiles texted, right?’

‘Yeah, he texted,’ she said annoyed and went to unlock the door her gym bag falling in the process.

He quickly ducked and picked it up for her. She gave him a look, but then sighed a _thank you_ before she finally managed to get the door open.

The dance room number five was quite big, and Scott instantly stopped in track as he noticed what was inside.

Poles. About six of them in the room and one a little bit in the front probably for the teachers.

He quickly composed himself as the girl took the bag from him and started to pull out things. She started to dry her hair with a towel. He looked around and undid his jacket to hang it.

‘I’m gonna get dress,’ she said without turning around, ‘You can prepare the camera over there.’

She took her bag and walked away the towel still on her head.

Scott went to do just that. The room was nice looking even with all the poles inside. The walls had soft purple colour and there were mirrors everywhere. He made sure he put the camera in a way he wouldn’t have been seen in the reflection.

The girl returned in a couple of minutes. She wasn’t wearing anything too vulgar a simple short red shirt with a logo of the dance studio and black shorts. He could see a lot of skin, but he saw a few videos with the dance teachers where they were wearing the same clothes.

He didn’t realize it before since she looked so upset, wet and uncomfortable when she came, but she was actually very good looking and fit. She was very pretty.

‘Can we start?’ she asked her voice now quite nicer than before.

He smiled a bit, ‘If you are ready then sure.’

She set the music and gave him the remote. When their fingers brushed a bit he felt a little bit weird for some reason. It was like electricity. He shook it off as the girl went to the pole. He realized he didn’t even know her name.

He set the camera and when she nodded at him he pressed play and then turned on the music.

It was a remix version of _(I just) Died in your arms tonight._

Scott knew he had to focus on the camera, but once the girl started to dance, he couldn’t help it but get completely hypnotize by her moves. She was completely breathtaking the way she moved and danced and just looked like she was enjoying every moment of it was incredible. She even smiled and he had to admit she was really pretty when she smiled like that.

She managed to make one slow catch too late and accidentally ruin a spin.

‘Are you okay?’ he asked before he could stop himself even taking a step closer.

She easily got up grinning at her silliness, ‘Yeah, don’t sweat it. It happened a couple of times before. You’ll edit it later, right?’

‘Yeah, Stiles will of course,’ assured her Scott.

Malia nodded and got up stretching her leg a bit, ‘I’m good, can you replay to music again? It will be easy for me to concentrate. Stiles will later put it in again.’

Scott nodded and went to start the music as Malia took a position again.

She danced more, swinging and spinning. She made it look so relaxed and happy. He could feel energy from it as well as sexuality. He went into a script club once in his entire life with Stiles. They got wasted and even if it is quite hot then it was nothing compared how hot the brunette looked and made him feel.

Holy shit, she was so hot and stunning. He almost never felt like that for girl he didn’t know. It was amazing.

He stood there watching her completely forgetting about the camera until the girl a bit breathless got down from the pole, ‘I need a bit of break, is that okay?’

‘Yeah, it’s fun...I mean fine,’ he said shaking his head.

The girl watched him for a moment before she smirked and looked away walking to her bag.

 Scott cursed himself and quickly stopped the camera checking the footage for a moment to make sure it was okay, since he spaced out like that.

He was making sure the footage was good, so he didn’t even realize, the girl came to stand behind him watching over his shoulder until she pressed her front a bit to his back to see better. He panicked for a moment and stepped aside so she could see it, ‘Looks good, right?’

‘Yeah, it looks great,’ he said a bit too quickly.

She looked at him the bottle of water still in her hand. She had the most focused eyes he ever saw. It was like she could see into his mind. It was scary and thrilling as hell.

‘What do you think about it?’

 He looked for a moment at the footage trying to sound as casual as possible, ‘It feels very full of life and amazing the moves and stuns. You’re really great.’

He looked back at her and noticed the look in her eyes. He couldn’t explain it, but it made him feel very must aware that he wasn’t the only one who liked that he was watching her in an empty class room.

‘And it’s hot,’ he admitted feeling his heartbeat speeding up as he saw how dark her eyes got.

Malia smirked a little bit before she licked her lip, ‘We should continue so we can finish early.’

‘Y-yeah,’ he breathed out.

She took a step closer still smirking at him before she went to the pole.

Scott watched her every move before he quickly started the camera and music again once again getting hooked by her performance.

* * *

Malia was running late. She overslept and had to write her midterm paper before Monday. She hated herself that she was running so late on things.

She managed to fill her gym bag with her dancing clothes and towel and a bottle of water before she had to run to catch the bus. The bus only took her so far, so she went on foot. Cursing every step of the way as she managed to forget the umbrella. Just her freaking luck. It’s raining cats and dogs outside and she forgets an umbrella.

_Great._

If you asked her this was all Stilinski’s fault. He promised her two times already he would come tape her dancing for the new opening class, and always called her with some lame excuse. She was sure it had more to do with her new girl friend since he talked about her every time he came to the studio. He was seriously a fool in love lately. Because of his constant rescheduling Malia was now late and had to come to the studio on Saturday while missing hours she could use for school.

When she was just outside the school, her phone vibrate with a text from Stiles.

_I can’t make it, but my buddy Scott will film you today. I will edit when I get home. Super sorry._

‘Motherfuck-’

Just as she was about to finish a nearby car splashed her with water as it passed by.

Malia was left completely frozen for a moment before she stormed into the building, not even greeting Ms. Gina, just taking the key she already prepared for her on the counter. She rushed to the dance room finding a latino boy sitting in front of the door with what looked like a broken umbrella.

She paid minimum attention to him as she went to unlock the door. Of course her bag fell down in the process but the boy quickly grabbed it and picked it up. He left the umbrella outside but in her mind it was pointless since they were both so wet the floor would get wet as well.

She took the bag sighing a thank you and pulled out the towel. Thank God, she didn’t forget that.

She heard Scott move around a bit. He must have been a bit surprised by the poles, not even Stiles knew the studio decided to start this new class. She was sure he would have several striper jokes but it looked like Scott was more reserved about it, not commenting anything.

When she turned around she found him pulling down his jacket. He was wearing a black t-shirt underneath it.

Malia’s eyes instantly caught the black tattoo on his arm. Two lines which went around his arm like a bull eye. She also noticed he had nice arms.

_Okay, chill, you don’t even know the guy._

_It’s not illegal to stare especially when he is going to watch you dance on a pole._

She turned quickly back around.

‘I’m gonna get dress,’ she said without turning around, ‘You can prepare the camera over there.’

She didn’t look at him and just took her bag to the small changing room in the back. Every classroom had one. She quickly dried her hair a bit more and brushed so it wouldn’t look so terrible. She pulled on her school top and shorts. She left her things and shoes in the room and barefoot walked back to the classroom.

Scott had already prepared the camera.

‘Can we start?’ she asked her voice now quite nicer than before. She didn’t want to be such a bitch to him when it wasn’t his fault she was late or even wet by some jackass in a car. In fact, Scott was here probably as a favour so they wouldn’t have to reschedule again.

He smiled a bit, and Malia felt really weird. How adorable was that smile with his jaw so uneven. ‘If you are ready then sure.’

She had to admit he wasn’t just working out but also good looking. He didn’t comment the poles and although she saw how his eyes wander for a second to her bare stomach, he tried to keep his eyes on her face respectfully.

She set the music and gave him the remote. As she was handing it over to him their fingers brushed and it was like a small spark when off.

 _Okay, hot guy with chemistry alert_.

 _Crap, I need to focus_.

Malia took her position and nodded at him so he pressed play and then turned on the music.

It was a remix version of _(I just) Died in your arms tonight._ It wouldn’t be the music in the video, but for now it was good. She liked the song.

When she started to dance, she lost herself in it. She knew there was a camera and a hot guy there, but it didn’t really matter. She started dancing when she was four years old. They lived close to a dance studio and her mom knew one of the teachers there. She never felt more like herself than when she could dance. She could move and do things she couldn’t in the real world. She was completely focused like she entered another world and her body could do whatever she wanted. When things were hard dancing was the only thing which got her through. She was teaching a few dance classes in modern dancing and went several classes of pole dancing last year. When her bossed asked her if she would be interested in focusing on pole dancing she felt really excited about it.

She made a wrong move and slipped a bit.

 ‘Are you okay?’ he asked before he could stop himself even taking a step closer.

She easily got up grinning at herself. Well, she still had things to learn, ‘Yeah, don’t sweat it. It happened a couple of times before. You’ll edit it later, right?’

‘Yeah, Stiles will of course,’ assured her Scott.

Malia nodded and got up stretching her leg a bit, when she looked up she found him watched her. He looked so captivated by her. Apart from her female boss, he was the first one to ever see her dance. ‘I’m good, can you replay to music again? It will be easy for me to concentrate. Stiles will later put it in again.’

Scott nodded and went to start to music as Malia took a position again.

She danced more, swinging and spinning. She wasn’t looking at him since she was just focusing on the dance, but at one point she did. She never had anyone looked at her like that. The look on his face. She couldn’t explain it, but it was empowering to have someone look at you like that. It was made her feel like she finally understood what the dance should be about. It should made people want you so bad, you could tell them to go to their knees and beg for it. Malia wouldn’t him if the boy did a little bit begging right now.

She got down again. It made her all feel so hot, she needed to calm down a bit.

_You don’t know the guy._

_But he is so hot and the way he looks at me makes me want to do things to him._

‘I need a bit of break, is that okay?’

‘Yeah, it’s fun...I mean fine,’ he said shaking his head looking embarrassed.

Malia watched him for a moment before she smirked and looked away walking to her bag. Guess, she really did a number on his without even touching him. She went to drink some water. She seriously should calm down. She didn’t know anything about the guy. Maybe he had a girlfriend? Maybe he was some weirdo? Still, for once she felt like she didn’t really care, she just sort of liked and wanted him to look at her like that. She wanted to be in control like that. She liked it.

She came out of the small room, but Scott wasn’t looking at her. He was checking the footage since she could hear the faded sound of the song. She walked up to him with the bottle still in her hand.

He didn’t even noticed her until she came to stand behind him watching over his shoulder until she pressed her front a bit to his back to see better. He panicked for a moment and stepped aside so she could see it, ‘Looks good, right?’

‘Yeah, it looks great,’ he said a bit too quickly.

She raised her brows at him knowing what he was feeling. She felt it too. Question was what did they want to do now about it?

‘What do you think about it?’ she asked titling her head a bit. She wanted to know if he could admit it. She wanted him to say it.

 He looked for a moment at the footage. He had such an honest face. She knew assholes and idiots. He didn’t look like either. He looked decent and his arms... _god_.

‘It feels very full of life and amazing the moves and stuns. You’re really great,’ he said and looked back at her. His eyes were sort of dark. He looked worried, but also...he looked like he wanted to stay alert, but like he knew and maybe wanted too.

‘And it’s hot,’ he admitted and it was like his words echoed in the empty class room. She wanted him to tell her more, but she smirked satisfied for now before she licked her lip, ‘We should continue so we can finish early.’

‘Y-yeah,’ he breathed out.

She took a step closer still smirking at him before she went to the pole. She was going to get him to budge and make the first move and want to kiss her. She was going to have him beg for it.

She had her back to him when she pulled down her shirt revealing a black sports bra.

* * *

He was going to freaking burn in hell. She was going to kill him. When she took off her shirt like that hole hell it made want to spontaneously burn. Still he kept his eyes on the camera watching her move through it. He wanted to fucking...he didn’t know, but she seriously was killing him now.

He was alone for too long. It had to be that. He and Kira broke off, she was having a good time in Japan, he was struggling, now he was in an empty class room with the hottest girl he ever saw dancing by a pool just for him, how could he not feel like he wanted to fuck her against the pool right now?

With all his will, he tried to keep the camera from shaking as he filmed the rest of her performance trying to focus on the style of her dance and not on how hot she looked.

This was definitely every guys dream to have a girl as hot as her dance just for you inside an empty class room.

He watched the camera until she was back down and smiling at him, ‘You think it’s okay, Scott?’

He stopped the recording and looked at her feeling himself like he wanted to swallow hard. There she was standing as a real life goddess at him like she wanted to eat him alive and _holy shit_ he might just let her, ‘Yeah, it’s sensational.’

She smirked and leaned against the pole.

‘Want to come over and try it a bit?’

_I want to come over and try you._

He checked if the recording was really turned off before he walked over there.

‘Do you work out?’ asked the girl titling her head to the side again looking at him.

‘Sometimes. I still play lacrosse in school.’

She nodded and let him put his hands on the pole.

‘Will you catch me if I fall?’

‘Sure, I’ll be your hero,’ joked the girl and winked at him.

‘Ah, and I don’t even know your name,’ he said, and she smirked even more, ‘Well, doesn’t that make it more interesting?’

‘That’s not very fair.’

‘Life rarely is,’ she replied calmly and he felt like there was a story behind it. He turned to the pole again and jumped on it crossing his arms. It was slippery so he had to try hard so he wouldn’t slip down. He started to climb. It was hard to climb, but he continued until he got to the top and hit the ceiling, ‘Now what?’

‘Maybe come a little lower if you don’t want to fall and break something,’ she said and he slide down. That was not sexy at all.

When he was done, he looked at her. She was gorgeous.

She leaned against the pole again, ‘What do you want to do now?’

  _You_.

Then he heard the other part of his brain remaining him off all the reasons he should return home. He should pack his things and leave. This wasn’t him. He wasn’t like this. He never hit on girls he just met. Both of his exes were friends before they got together. That was just the way it was. He never felt comfortable with hot girl, he never felt brave enough to make a move, not even when he was drunk.

He really shouldn’t be here, he never did it before, but the thing is he never felt so confident as he did now with the girl. He never thought a girl was so hot as the girl in front of him, and he never felt like he wasn’t making an actual fool out of himself like he was now. He was brave and he was confident and he could tell she wanted him as much as he wanted her, and he was lonely since Kira left and millions of other reasons to do it, and in that moment he couldn’t thing of a single one why not to.

* * *

Malia went continue to dance. She knew it had an effect on him even if he trying to hide it. It pleased her. When she pulled her shirt off, she could feel his breathing stopped for a moment, and it made her feel even more excited than before.

She dated a few assholes here and there, well, more like she went on dates with them even if she just wanted to have fun. Never strangers though, she liked a couple of them and if their paths crossed more than once then she started to see them, but not after the first meeting. She never wanted to hookup with anyone she just meet.

But she wanted to with him. She realized she stopped dancing just for the video and started to actual show of for him, so he could see what he could have if he make a move, and she wanted him to make a move.

She was sort of crushing on those arms now. She could see how he was trying to keep his eyes on the camera as she was dancing, but she could feel how the whole atmosphere in the room changed after she bumped into him and asked him what he thought of the video.

He watched the camera until she was back down. She smiling at him and raising her brows, ‘You think it’s okay, Scott?’

He stopped the recording and looked at her. It felt to her like ages passed until he finally said, ‘Yeah, it’s sensational.’

She couldn’t help a smirked and leaned against the pole hoping she looked daring, ‘Want to come over and try it a bit?’

It took a moment as he looked down at the camera again probably turning it off.

‘Do you work out?’ she asked titling her head to the side again looking at him.

‘Sometimes, I still play lacrosse in school,’ he admitted looking at the pole and then at her.

She nodded and let him put his hands on the pole by stepping aside.

‘Will you catch me if I fall?’ he asked and she felt like chucking.

‘Sure, I’ll be your hero,’ she joked back and winked at him.

‘Ah, and I don’t even know your name,’ he said, and she smirked even more, ‘Well, doesn’t that make it more interesting?’

He looked at her. They were definitely on the same page, ‘That’s not very fair.’

‘Life rarely is,’ she replied calmly and somehow feeling like she revealed too much all of the sudden.

He turned to the pole again and jumped on it crossing his arms. It was slippery so he had to try hard so he wouldn’t slip down. He started to climb. She was impressed and definitely turned on by how strong his hands were as he climb the pole up. He had to make sure he wouldn’t slip.

‘Now what?’

‘Maybe come a little lower if you don’t want to fall and break something,’ she said and he slide down.

When he was done, he looked at her. She never felt more wanted than when Scott looked at her. He managed to do that to her without even kissing her. She really wanted him to kiss her now.

 _More like you want him to fuck you now_.

She leaned against the pole again, ‘What do you want to do now?’

She watched as for a moment he remained just looking at her. For a moment she was worried he would back down. He would say this wasn’t what they should be doing. Maybe he had a girlfriend, maybe he wasn’t into stranger hook-ups.

They watched each other for a moment. She could see the hotness for her in his eyes, his lust, his want. She felt like she would explode if he didn’t kiss her or touch her or something just then.

_Come on! Just do something!_

In the next moment his hand was in her hair, and she managed to smirk before he leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

He felt her smirked before their lips actually touched but once they were against each other there was no smirking or smiling only lips moving hectic against each other and tongues brushing each other while their hands were in each others’ hairs grabbing and scratching and _fuck_ this was the most hottest kiss of his life.

He pulled her closer or maybe she did him, either way they were consuming each other. Her nails were digging into his sculpt but he couldn’t care less as it felt so freaking good.

When he broke the kiss to taste her neck she moaned right into his ear crossing the line which was impossible to come back to. His kisses traded to her chest to the start of her breast and bra. She was a bit sweat from the dancing but it felt even hotter.

‘S-shirt,’ she breathed out as her hands went under the hem of his t-shirt touching his back.

He leaned just a little bit away pulling it over his head faster than ever. She helped him throwing it to the side before she kissed him again her hands instantly touching his abs. Her hands weren’t soft, not like other girls. They had to be a bit stronger as she was climbing on the pole so often, but he didn’t mind, in fact it was a nice change.

He stroked her back as they kissed and touched each other feeling how soft and solid each other bodies really were.

In a couple of moments of hot make out he pressed Malia against the pole, and they started to slide down Scott kissing her chest upon her bra, ‘Tell he your name.’

She chuckled breathlessly, ‘No.’

‘Please,’ he begged pressing his forehead against together while their opened mouths were gasping for each other and their eyes locked on one another. This was the hottest moment in Scott’s life. This felt hotter than any sex he had before.

‘I want to say it when I’ll be inside you.’

She let out a shaky breath like she imaged it, ‘Malia.’

‘Malia,’ he repeated like a prayer and she almost lost it completely.

‘Shit Malia, you’re gorgeous,’ he said before he kissed her again, they slide completely down to the ground while Malia was still pressed against the pole.

* * *

Malia’s smirk quickly disappeared as Scott kissed the brain out of her.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_

She couldn’t think straight as his tongue was moving against hers with his teeth ever so softly biting her lips, but _fuck_ even that was hot. No one ever made her feel like this with just a kiss. She never felt so turned on by a kiss. She was getting wet, just by the way she could pull his hair when they were devouring each other.

He pulled her closer or maybe she did him, either way they were consuming each other, and it felt fucking amazing.

When he broke the kiss to taste her neck she moaned right into his ear crossing the line which was impossible to come back to. His kisses traded to her chest to the start of her breast and bra. His mouth felt so good on her skin, she felt her nipples getting sensitive. She wanted him to take her clothes off or _hell_ rip then off and fuck her already because....just _fuck_.

Her hands went under the shirt and she realized.

_Why the hell is he still dress?_

‘S-shirt,’ she breathed out as her hands touched his back. It felt so good to touch him.

He leaned just a little bit away pulling it over his head faster than ever. She helped him throwing it to the side before she kissed him again her hands instantly touching his abs.

 _God have mercy_. _Those abs._

She was going to eat him up. She was seriously going to eat him alive, because fuck those abs felt so good to touch. She wanted to lick them. She wanted to eat them.

He kept on stroking her back as they kissed and touched each other feeling how soft and solid each other bodies really were. It felt like he was up to anything she would be. She wondered if he would let her do anything she wanted to.

After a couple of moments of hot make out he pressed Malia against the pole, and they started to slide down Scott kissing her chest upon her bra. She would lose her mind her soon. She wanted him to kiss her breast now.

‘Tell he your name,’ he said suddenly.

She chuckled breathlessly, ‘No.’

‘Please,’ he begged pressing his forehead against together while their opened mouths were gasping for each other and their eyes locked on one another. She didn’t know she was into begging, but when he said it, she wanted to hear it over and over again. She felt so in power like that.

‘I want to say it when I’ll be inside you,’ he breathed against lips not fully touching.

_Okay, he just had her._

She let out a shaky breath as she actually pictured him saying her name as he would be inside her, ‘Malia.’

‘Malia,’ he repeated like a prayer and she almost lost it completely right then. Who know her name could do that to her? If she wasn’t wet before, now she was 100 percent sure she was.

‘Shit Malia, you’re gorgeous,’ he said before he kissed her again, they slide completely down to the ground while Malia was still pressed against the pole. This was definitely the hottest from all the times she was having sex. The metal pole against her back even felt sexy.

_What the hell?_

His hands went under her bra, and he broke the kiss again to look at her. His eyes carry a question and if she didn’t want to fuck him before now she definitely would. How could he be so respectful when they were going to have sex inside an empty classroom after she just did a pole dance for him after they just met?

‘Just fuck me already!’ she said kissed him again as he pulled her sport bra, she broke the kiss to get it off, she could see for a moment how he got starstruck by seeing her chest before he kissed her once softly and then moved to her there. He pressed his face between them and kissed and bite her there so softly it made her wild.

She made one of her hands grip his hair while the other took hold of the pole as tight as she could, when he started sucking on her breaths.

She moaned which only made him love the sound. When she spread her legs he got between kissing and touching and sucking her even more. He was doing everything Malia hoped he would as she did a dance for him.

‘Scott,’ she said his name. He moved to her neck, ‘Tell me...please Malia. Tell me what you want.’

‘I want you inside me.’

He nodded against her as he went for his pants he pulled them down and then his boxers.

Malia watched him with her legs spread for a moment, he was already hard. He picked a condom for his wallet. He had it inside for a while now since he broke up with Kira. Funny, he was sure he wouldn’t use it any time soon.

He leaned back and kissed her this time a bit softly, but still lustful. Scott licked his lips after he leaned away.

Malia raised herself a bit as she pulled down her shorts along with her panties, she had to pull her legs together to slide them down completely, but she managed.

He watched her wanting her even more.

She brushed her hair a bit as she reached for him.

‘Isn’t it uncomfortable?’ asked Scott taking hold of the pole.

She shook her head, ‘No, it’s fine. Just get inside.’

He kissed her again, his hands under her thighs pulling them apart for him so he could be between her.

She let her fingers scratch his back probably leaving marks, when he entered her, Malia threw her back to the side knowing the pole was behind her. It was such bless to have him finally inside her.

Her fingers were almost painful against his back, but he loved it anyway, almost as much as he loved the feeling of him inside her. She was so tight and warm and perfect.

They opened their eyes at the same time and she let her hand go into his hair. It felt almost soft.

 ‘Malia,’ he groaned as he started to move inside her.

She pressed her head against the pole. It felt so good.

She raised her hand against and grabbed the pole. She didn’t need the support but it felt good to hold something like that. Scott hugged her with one hand and the other one went to hers on the pole gripping it over her hand.

They looked at each other as they started to move against each other. It felt amazing. All the tension from earlier building up even more now that they were connected.

‘S-scott...’

He kissed her pulling her a bit higher so she was inside his lap, ‘You feel so good, Malia.’

They moved against each other slowly building the feeling of pure bliss. They never did this like this on a ground in an unlocked room, where anyone could find them. It was thrilling, exciting, it was incredibly hot.

_‘Malia.’_

She was losing herself in the sound of her name mixed with the feeling inside and his moans. All of that was what he was doing to her.

He was making her feel that way. He was making her lose her mind.

_‘Malia.’_

No one ever made her feel like that before. It looked like she had an effect on him as well, since he was quickly speeding up the pace. Their breathing was becoming hard and heavy. Both of them were losing control. He pulled her ass up closer so he could fuck her deeper, and she cried out of pleasure. It was so overwhelming. His moans were almost animalistic while hers were turning into high pitch sounds. She realized both of them were begging with those sounds. It was almost painful to have her hand on the pole with him keeping it there so tightly, but even that felt so _good_.

_‘Scott.’_

When the sensation finally reached its highest point Malia started to come harder than she ever did. She couldn’t help it anymore. Her mind turned into a white fog where everything which wasn’t the pleasure of orgasm was pushed away. She started to spasm inside, and he could feel it. He could feel it around his cock, and he never felt anything like that before. It felt incredible. Suddenly he felt her cry out as she came the second time getting even wetter and tighter than before he just lost it. He gripped her hand on the pole so hard he might bruises it. He came inside her so hard, he was completely empty and soft when he was done. For a couple of moments they were both just breathing hard and sweaty as they were trying to catch their breaths and start their brains again.

Scott pulled out of her as he was all soft the condom completely full. It almost broke.

Malia still felt the waves of orgasm. Her toes were still curling on their own, it took her a while to finally relax.

Scott let go of their hands and pulled hers toward him to examine it. He looked at her hand before he softly kissed it. Just for that alone Malia would fuck him again, but she was still trying to catch her breath from the high he just got her to.

He brushed her hair a bit, before he kissed her again. Somehow that kiss made it clear that it was it wasn’t just a hookup.

She opened her eyes after the kiss, and looked at him, he looked a bit worn out but satisfied. It felt so good.

He lied down for a moment looking at the white ceiling with little lights in it while he was carefully let his fingers stroke her thigh.

She smiled at him. For a moment they didn’t say anything just enjoyed the silence of the moment feeling the aftermath of their experience.

Malia didn’t know how much times has passed, but after a while she stood up and started to get dress. Scott quickly followed her actions. They shared brief looks and smiles.

‘The showers are at the hallways if you want,’ said Malia as he started to pack the camera.

Scott looked up, ‘I think I will wait till home. Probably not the best idea if your boss hears about me showering after filming you. I don’t want to look like a perv.’

It took her a moment to realize what it meant, and laughed, ‘You’re probably right.’

‘Do you want me to wait for you?’ he asked and she made a grimace, ‘I kind of want a shower and I take the bus so...’

Scott chuckled, ‘Okay.’

It was weird. He didn’t think about the aftermath when he kissed her. He didn’t take a moment to think about what it would all mean, but the truth was for the first time since Kira broke off with him or maybe even longer than that, he felt calm and relaxed.

The sex was great. No doubt about that, but it was also about something else.

‘Hey, uh, you don’t have to say yes,’ he started once the camera was in the bag, ‘But maybe you would want to go with me? Tomorrow for coffee?’  

Malia blinked surprised. She didn’t think he would ask that. She assumed it would be a nice meaningless hookup where they would go their separate ways and never speak about it again if they ever met again of course. She definitely didn’t expect a date. They were kind of doing it in the wrong order or not?

‘Yeah, I would actually like that.’

He couldn’t hide a grin from his face, and Malia felt pretty happy about it.

She walked him outside and to the main door. Ms. Gina was pretending to be looking away.

She wondered if she heard anything.  The woman could be really nosy sometimes.

Scott pulled his bag higher on his shoulder as he was by the door, ‘Well, we’re all set up.’ She gave him her number so basically the ball was in his court.

Malia nodded, she watched him for a moment before she leaned closer and kissed his cheek, ‘Bye for now, Scott.’

The kiss made him feel a little bit warmer again even if it was just a chaste peek on the cheek, ‘Bye, Malia. Till tomorrow.’

Malia watched him go feeling like a school girl with a first crush. It was just sex. Maybe the date will be a disaster and they were never meet each other again. If yes, she hope it won’t ruin the memory if their evening. This was too good to be ruined by a shitty date.

When she turned around the lady at the counter gave her a look and smirked. Malia ignored it and went to take a shower.

_Gosh, what have I got myself into?_

* * *

Scott came to the kitchen very late in the morning, Stiles was already by the table. Breakfast was ready.

‘Good morning, Scottie.’

‘Morning. How was the dinner?’ asked Scott groggily as he managed to get to the chair. Stiles smiled with a hint of mischief in his eyes, ‘Oh, you know, it was pretty awesome. Her parents were cool.’

‘Told you, you would nail it, man.’

Stiles nodded as Scott took a mug with coffee Stiles prepared for him, ‘So I saw the video last night. It looked great. How was it?’

Scott suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment. Not from what he did or that he would see Malia again, just because Stiles could make a lot of jokes Scott didn’t want to deal with now. Right now he wanted coffee, shower, dressed and then get ready for a coffee with Malia later.

‘It was okay. Malia was nice.’

Stiles smirked, ‘I bet.’

Scott frowned at his best friend. He knew him enough years to know that something was up, ‘What?’

‘Nothing, I’m just asking how it was,’ said Stiles and shrugged his shoulders.

Scott didn’t like the way he said it, ‘What?’ he demanded again.

Stiles looked at him, ‘Scottie, you know you can’t just turn off the video, right? You have to turn off the audio too.’

Scott’s eyes widened as he understood what his roommate was saying.

‘OH MY GOD! DELETE IT NOW!’

Stiles just laughed as Scott ran into his room to delete the audio.

‘I bet you _own_ me now for taking that job yesterday, ha Scottie?’

‘Shut up, and come delete the thing, Stiles!’

 


End file.
